Troy Reaves
Reaves is a tech of a Resistance new unit and head of Echo base's technical division. He is considered obsessive/compulsive with a fascination for computers. He has an active sense of humor; he is the first to call the Captain "Tin Man". A computer hacker for his entire life, showing prodigious technical aptitude. He spent his adolescence at the Dormitory for Incorrigible Youth at the Information Cartel Technical Institute. There were attempts to turn his skills to more responsible channels but all failed. In the end he was discharged from the Information Cartel and assigned to Maintenance Cartel as a sanitation worker. Less than a week later he vanished and joined the Resistance as a support tech specialist, continuing personal, "recreational" hacking. He is wanted for treason, data terrorism, unauthorized access to secured nets, fraud, extortion, grand larceny. He hacked SecCartNet and downloaded a top secret document about anti-terrorist security adding a number of handwritten joking comments in the margins (Maxis notes Reaves likely didn't know the General would be reviewing the material personally).Anti-Terrorist Site Security His computer skills are vital to the Resistance, as he can infiltrate the WEC network and scavenge for information, but, most importantly, he is their "extraction specialist" (a position he's quite proud of), capable of tapping into the WEC teleporter grids and taking temporary control of pads, and out-running Consortium gadget jockeys thus allowing Resistance operatives to get in and out of enemy installations quickly and easily. He first contacts the Captain during his first mission to the refinery. Wizad has to rewire transport grids for three whole Sectors in order to help the Captain teleport back to the Echo Base. In the next mission, he established a link to a jump pad near the prisoners the Captain was supposed to rescue, but the Consortium found his trail and he had only a limited set of cross-relays this time, allowing the Captain a small window to escape. Meanwhile he skated the nets and discovered that one of the WEC's new Mechs was being developed at an industrial complex near the base. He later met the Captain in person. During the next mission he was standing by to receive Thermatron plans from the PHIR computer. During the transfer he lose signal strength but switched filters to patch in an amplifier to receive the file. Worried that sniffers locked on to his position, he instructed the "Tin Man" to run to the jump pad on level 1. During his attempt to extract the Tin Man out of a monitor station, again he got multiple sniffers tracing him, but he backfed their com signals into their power grid giving them static, and directed him to the pad on level 4. In Nicholas Cardova's later mission, Wizard confused the coordinates and dumped him in the waste reclamation tank. Usually Shannon Brooks is over his shoulder, but because of the secrecy concerning the retrieval of the Cypher chip, Stephon Ely himself oversaw his work. After receiving the data from the MELF computer, he directed the Tin Man to the nearest teleport pad for immediate extraction. He transported Everett Snell from the Government Office Building to Central. He warned the Colonel that sniffers were on his trail and they grabbed the Tin Man's signal. But he could re-weave electrons faster than any sniffer. During the Tin Man's mission at the Chemical Weapons Manufacturing Plant, the snifers figured out his tricks and cut the access lines to the jump pads. He convinced them that his insertion jump pad was offline, and when the Tin Man was about to be extracted, he activated it. Meanwhile the Colonel has sent the Fall Back signal to the troops. He attempted to extract Prof. Joseph Willmar who was in a prison cell. He had to slid through their access gates, re-route his power as the pad was on a classified hub and he could set off alarms. During his attempt the net went down but he switched over to another grid. He was unable however as the teleport pad was sabotaged and the Professor was liquified. He warned the Tin Man to abort the jump and told him to find another pad. He re-wired the communications grid and directed him to the other jump pad on Level 3. Reaves couldn't figure out what happened. He believed that Consortium Operatives pulled the signal from him. Ely has ordered complete diagnostics on the equipment and they showed that Willmar's pattern in the buffer was clean. Ely asked for another diagnostic. During the Tin Man's extraction from a government complex, he established a teleport link to the Base insertion pad, but noticed that it was "too quiet", with not sniffers on the grid this time. After Ely's capture, he monitored his bio-signal. He received data files from the Tin Man in Gregor Hoffman's lab and sent them to Central. He accessed the jump pad on level three to allow him escape. He also gave Quentin Maxis's order to destruct all prototypes. He felt relieved when it was "discovered" that Brooks was a spy, but also felt uneasy with Jo Anne Vargas in command. While the Tin Man was in the Kimball Security Facility, Wizard uploaded the Vigilance Platform plans. He was one step ahead of a team of sniffers and directed the Tin Man to the jump pad on level four. It was his most troublesome operation. His boards almost burned. He was sure that Brooks sabotaged the operation. He later put a new hazing filter, which kept sniffers off. He extracted the Tin Man from the OWP Research Facility noticing that even without a teleport screen, his signal was too distorted. He directed him to level three. After that mission he felt he got hit by every Consortium sniffer and had switched everything out on account of Brooks. He considered 'turn in his hacker card' and selling his used electronics. Reaves was shot by Major Jo Anne Vargas when she had the WEC troopers assault Echo base, but he managed to shoot her with a tracker. category:characters category:Resistance members